


You're still you

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Comfort/Angst, Lemon, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 05, Sex, Spoilers, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Keith podia ver que Shiro estava estranho. A preocupação tomava conta de si. E apenas sua presença já era suficiente para relembrar ao outro de quem ele era.





	You're still you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, então fui obrigada a escrever essa história do meu OTP de Gays no espaço, digo, Voltron. rs
> 
> Essa história está localizada no Episódio 4 da QUINTA temporada. Está CHEIA de Spoilers. Você foi avisade. Se não viu ainda e não gosta de spoilers, não leia. Ou melhor, vai ver e volte pra ler depois, grata kkkkk  
> Enfim, espero que gostem.

Lotor descia os degraus. A estrutura iluminada atrás dele, os galra ajoelhados ao seu redor e a expressão altiva em sua face confirmando que sim, era o Imperador. Mais ao longe, Keith pôde ver as naves daqueles que se opunham ao novo reinado alçando vôo. Olhou ao redor. Seus companheiros de missão estavam bem, também observando o filho e algoz de Zarkon. Mas não era por eles que procurava. _Cadê você?_

Como se respondendo à sua pergunta silenciosa o leão negro surgiu no horizonte. Conforme ele se aproximava do solo, Keith corria em sua direção. Viu que Lotor também se aproximava e com o olhar fez um pedido. O novo Imperador Galra pareceu entender e desviou seu caminho até os demais integrantes das Espadas de Marmora ali presentes. Keith se aproximou do Negro e viu sua cabeça se inclinar e sua boca abrir. Mas ninguém surgiu no portal e Keith não esperou por convite e subiu a rampa com pressa. Encontrou Shiro se levantando de seu assento e antes mesmo que ele se virasse em sua direção já tinha os braços ao seu redor.

— Droga, Shiro. Você me assustou! Que bom que está bem.

Ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia o corpo maior não relaxou a seu toque e Shiro não correspondeu ao abraço de imediato. Apenas suspirou e chamou por seu nome.

— Shiro? - Keith o soltou e o virou para si, procurando sinais de ferimentos com os os olhos e as mãos percorrendo o corpo tenso.

— Não estou ferido, Keith.

Sua voz estava firme e tinha a nota de carinho e gratidão que Keith estava acostumado a ouvir mas… algo estava errado. Shiro não lhe olhava nos olhos e Keith podia ver a dureza em seu maxilar e o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Pousou a mão no ombro do mais velho e, dessa vez, perguntou ao invés de afirmar.

— Shiro, você está bem?

O olhar ainda não encontrava o seu e Shiro abriu a boca e a fechou duas vezes antes de começar a falar.

— Desculpe por atrapalhar sua missão. Eu devia ter te avisado que viria pra cá, mas as coisas estavam enroladas no Castelo e tive que trazer Lotor o mais rápido que pude. Inclusive preciso voltar o quanto antes e explicar à Allura e aos outros o porquê de ter tomado essa decisão sozinho.

Shiro começou a ir em direção à saída, mas não afastou Keith. Manteve a mão do mais novo em seu braço. Keith entendeu. A ausência da resposta à sua pergunta o preocupava mas sabia que Shiro não se permitiria relaxar ou conversar sobre outros assuntos antes de resolver o que precisava. Keith então deu um leve aperto no antebraço de Shiro enquanto o acompanhava.

— Tudo bem. Eu só fiquei preocupado, mas tenho certeza que você tem bons motivos. Você vai levar Lotor de volta, certo? - Shiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Será que posso ir com vocês?

Pela primeira vez Shiro lhe olhou diretamente e um sorriso aliviado passou por seu lábios antes de ele responder de forma um tanto ansiosa.

— Você pode? Digo, não tem que voltar com os Espadas?

— Tenho certeza que posso convencer Kolivan de que é importante que algum de nós converse com Allura, os paladinos e Lotor nesse momento. Se não tiver problema, é claro.

— Não, nenhum problema. Venha, por favor.

E aí sim, Shiro relaxou um pouco a postura enquanto desciam a rampa lado a lado.

***

Keith foi seguindo o leão negro em seu próprio módulo. Avisou aos companheiros que entraria em contato com a central assim que chegasse ao castelo e retornaria para junto deles assim que terminasse. É claro que eles não sabiam que o que tinha a maior atenção de Keith no momento não eram os rumos do universo com a ascensão de Lotor ao trono, mas sim o que poderia fazer para ajudar Shiro. Ele não parecia bem e Keith sentia seu interior se contorcer em preocupação.

Ao entrar no castelo foi recebido pelos demais paladinos. Pidge em Hunk diziam como ele fazia falta. Allura e Coran também afirmaram que estavam feliz em vê-lo. Lance tocou o punho no seu mas não ficou muito próximo para conversar. E ele também parecia meio estranho. Keith ficou contente de ver que o comandante Holt estava com eles e feliz porque Pidge parecia radiante com o fato de ter o pai e o irmão consigo, ainda que Sam fosse retornar à Terra no dia seguinte. Quando Shiro e Lotor enfim surgiram, o paladino mais velho pediu para conversar com Allura e Lotor em particular antes de todos se juntarem. Os três foram para uma área um pouco mais afastada, não em outro local pois Shiro havia dito que era rápido e que não estava guardando segredos de ninguém, só precisava de um momento. Keith ficou ao lado dos outros e reparou que Lance não parava de olhar para onde estavam os outros três.

— A curiosidade matou o gato, Lance. Eles já vão vir falar com a gente, não precisa ficar bisbilhotando de cinco em cinco segundos.

— Tá, tá, eu sei. - foi tudo o que Lance respondeu.

 _Ok, ele tá muito estranho._ Keith então levou o olhar ao que o outro tanto observava. Lotor estava ao lado de Allura, bem próximo, e bem naquele momento a princesa pegou na mão do Galra e lhe disse alguma coisa que fez Lotor sorrir. E Lance estreitar e em seguida baixar os olhos. Então Keith entendeu.

— Eles estão muito próximos?

— Quem?

— Não se faz de desentendido, você sabe quem. Pode falar comigo, eu sei que você gosta dela.

Lance deu um suspiro cansado.

— Gosto. E achei que ela estava se abrindo mais comigo. A gente teve um momento outro dia no treinamento, sabe? Não, não me olha assim, não foi um daqueles momentos que só existem na minha cabeça, foi bacana mesmo. Mas desde que soltamos o Lotor… eu não sei.

— E você está desistindo?

— Como competir? Olha pra eles. Faz todo sentido, não é? A Rainha de Altea e o Imperador Galra unidos pela paz do universo. E eu sou só…

— Só o atirador de elite dos paladinos, o leão vermelho, o cara que convive com ela há meses e com quem ela já tem uma ligação - e o fato de ela estar pilotando o azul prova que vocês tem muito em comum.

Lance lhe olhou com surpresa. Keith sabia que eram raros os momentos em que reconhecia o outro, mas também sabia que ele estava precisando disso no momento.

— Se for assim eu e você também teríamos muito em comum, já que eu piloto o vermelho agora.

— E eu achei que tínhamos mesmo. Mas se você está desistindo fácil assim, talvez nem tanto. O Lance que eu conheço e detesto é um chato cheio de confiança. Lembra disso.

Lance lhe olhou com certa gratidão antes de acenar em resolução.

— Valeu, Keith.

Keith tocou no ombro do outro rapidamente e neste momento Shiro, Lotor e Allura se aproximaram do centro da sala, chamando pelos outros. Lance tratou de ficar entre a princesa e o imperador - não poupando uma encarada a este, o que fez Keith segurar o riso. A partir daí foram só formalidades. Keith entrou em contato com a central das Espadas e todos tiveram uma reunião tão importante quanto chata sobre como proceder a partir daquele momento. Keith podia ver que, apesar da firmeza e liderança estarem intactas, Shiro estava mais tenso que o normal. Não via a hora de o assunto terminar para poder conversar a sós com ele.

Após o que pareceram horas, o momento enfim chegou. Todos foram se recolhendo, Keith avisou a Kolivan que retornaria na primeira hora do dia seguinte e não pensou duas vezes em seguir Shiro até o quarto dele, ignorando completamente o seu próprio cômodo há muito não usado. O mais velho ainda não parecia pronto para falar e Keith respeitou, deixando-o tomar banho primeiro e indo em seguida. Quando saiu do pequeno lavatório viu Shiro sentado na cama, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom preta. Ele olhava para um ponto fixo na parede branca e parecia perdido. A visão era angustiante para Keith por diversos motivos. Não só por ser alguém que admirava e que parecia sempre tão no controle, alguém que era o seu grande exemplo de pessoa e de liderança. Mas porque era alguém que amava. Seu companheiro, líder e namorado estava passando por algo complicado e Keith não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudar.

Sentou-se atrás de Shiro e o abraçou com braços e pernas, apoiando o queixo no ombro musculoso.

— Shiro. Estou aqui.

Talvez fosse prepotência de sua parte, mas sentia que precisava afirmar isso para o mais velho, que era exatamente isso que poderia ajudá-lo. E estava certo. Nesse momento Shiro pareceu sair de um transe e envolveu as mãos de Keith com as suas, apertando um pouco e deixando o ar sair de seus pulmões.

— Por pouco tempo, infelizmente.

Keith sentiu uma pontada de dor e culpa se alastrar dentro de si.

— Shiro, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu…

Shiro inclinou a cabeça para trás, roçando o próprio rosto à lateral da face de Keith, que pôde sentir a aspereza da barba que começava a crescer.

— Não é isso, Keith. Desculpe. Quer dizer, é claro que sinto sua falta, de várias maneiras. Mas não estou te cobrando, jamais faria isso. Você sabe que eu entendo, concordo e me orgulho do que você escolheu. É só que…

Shiro fechou os olhos e parecia tão frágil em seus braços que Keith hesitou antes de lhe segurar com um pouco mais de firmeza ao dizer:

— Estou aqui agora. Fala comigo.

Shiro se entregou um pouco mais ao toque do namorado.

— Eu me sinto tão estranho, Keith. Como se não fosse eu mesmo. Eu tenho estado nervoso, as vezes aéreo e… não sei. Por favor, não quero pôr isso nas suas costas, mas primeiro eu achei que era a sua falta. Sabe, por eu estar o tempo todo preocupado com você, em como as coisas estariam lá. Pela saudade também, claro. Céus, Keith, você não tem noção de como é um porto seguro pra mim. Mas agora não acho que seja só isso...

Agora que tinha começado a falar Shiro não podia parar. E Keith meio que agradecia por não precisar dizer nada no momento, pois não sabia se conseguiria. Ouvir Shiro se abrir assim para si o deixava com um misto de sensações. Ele tinha o chamado de porto seguro! Esse homem tão forte, corajoso, leal, companheiro. Um homem que era tudo que Keith poderia querer ter e ser ao mesmo tempo se apoiava em si tanto quanto Keith se apoiava nele. Keith sentia-se impactado, grato, assustado, ainda mais apaixonado… tudo ao mesmo tempo. Shiro continuava dizendo o quanto se sentia perdido e, apesar de não saber se tinha essa capacidade, Keith desejava poder estar por perto para ser sua âncora. E sentia-se triste por não poder, não agora.

Quando o mais velho ficou em silêncio, Keith o soltou e o fez virar-se para si. Frente a frente, sentados sobre a cama pequena e com as testas coladas, o mais novo começou a falar.

— Takashi, desculpe. Desculpe por não poder estar aqui quando você está se sentindo assim. Mas eu sei que você entende. - Shiro concordou com um aceno, seus olhos demonstravam que nem por um segundo ele nutria qualquer sentimento ruim em relação ao namorado, a não ser a óbvia saudade que os castigava. — Eu não sei como nem porquê você sente tanta confiança em mim, um rebelde inconsequente, mas…

— Keith, faz muito tempo que você não é inconsequente.

— Percebi que você não negou o rebelde, mas deixa quieto. - os dois sorriram pequeno e ver a expressão de Shiro se suavizar um pouco que fosse aqueceu o coração de Keith. — Como eu ia dizendo, eu não entendo mas fico muito lisonjeado e feliz por toda a confiança que você deposita em mim, mas eu não posso ser o único. Shiro, todos nesse castelo se importam com você. E eu entendo que você é o líder de Voltron e que não queira demonstrar suas fraquezas, mas é importante se abrir. Eu sei que parece estranho isso vir logo de mim, mas nós somos diferentes. Você confia neles também, certo?

— É claro.

— Então. Todos nós temos uma ligação, Voltron é prova disso. Deixe que os outros te ajudem quando eu não puder estar por perto. E além do mais, você ainda é você. Eu posso sentir e os outros também devem poder. Sua essência está aí. Você não está perdido, Shiro. Mas se sente assim, se agarre a quem está ao seu redor.

Keith acariciou a face de Shiro e o mais velho se entregou ao toque.

— Você tem razão. Obrigado, Keith.

— Estou aqui. - Keith repetiu. — Ainda que não fisicamente o tempo todo, eu sempre estou com você, por favor não esqueça disso. Logo isso tudo vai passar e nós poderemos ficar perto de novo.

— Sim, eu sei que sim. E você está aqui agora, não é?!

— Sim, pro que você precisar.

Shiro então se aproximou e selou os lábios ao de Keith num beijo que era calmo, mas muito intenso, cheio de saudade e sentimentos. E agora era Keith quem se via entregue, exposto, se derretendo com o toque do namorado. _Céus, como senti falta disso._ Logo os dois estavam deitados na cama, entre beijos e carinhos.

Keith não queria, pois sabia que Shiro estava num momento delicado, mas era impossível não se afetar com a proximidade do corpo dele junto ao seu, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo longe. Sentia que seu próprio corpo começava a esquentar e que provavelmente Shiro já podia sentir, então, muito a contragosto, afastou um pouco o maior de si.

— Desculpe, Shiro. Eu sei que não tem clima para isso, mas é um pouco difícil controlar. Só me dá um instante…

Shiro não deixou que Keith se afastasse mais, colando os corpos e fazendo com que o mais novo percebesse que não era o único afetado.

— Eu quero, Keith. Eu preciso sentir você. Vai me ajudar, eu sei que sim.

O olhar de Shiro era decidido, assim como a pressão que ele impunha em suas costas aproximando os corpos. Keith então aceitou. Voltou a beijar o maior e deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelo corpo marcado pelas cicatrizes: as costas, os ombros fortes, o peitoral. Como amava o peitoral de Shiro. Forte, largo, grande. E surpreendentemente sensível. Quando Keith apertou com um pouco mais de força e deixou que a ponta de seu polegar roçasse no mamilo esquerdo, Shiro suspirou. Keith podia sentir como o corpo dele relaxava com seus toques e podia ver como suas feições não tinham mais aquela sombra de angústia. O que via em seu rosto era só carinho, amor, entrega e prazer.

Era raro que Keith conduzisse tudo, mas era exatamente assim o que se desenrolava no momento. Logo, era o menor que estava por cima do outro, lhe beijando os peitos e o abdômen e baixando a calça larga. Keith beijou as coxas e a virilha de Shiro, inspirando o cheiro engraçado do sabonete alteano que ele tinha usado. Viu que os pelos escuros dele se arrepiaram e escorregou para fora da cama pequena, ajoelhando-se no chão e ficando entre as pernas de um Shiro sentado na beira da cama ofegante e suplicante. Shiro segurou nos cabelos de Keith, tomando o comprimento na mão com firmeza e o guiando até seu falo rígido. Keith o recebeu em sua boca e sorriu com o gemido rouco que Shiro deixou escapar.

Adorava como o maior era transparente. Enquanto Keith se segurava, se escondia, não queria deixar que os sons escapassem de sua boca ou que sua face ficasse à mostra em momentos como esse, - ao que Shiro sempre protestava, é claro - o mais velho não tinha problema algum em mostrar exatamente o quanto estava sentindo prazer com o namorado.

O aperto em seu escalpo aumentou e Keith sabia que Shiro queria ditar o próprio ritmo. Abriu mais a boca e deixou que ele arremetesse contra ela como bem entendesse. Tinha demandado bastante treinamento, mas Keith sempre fora determinado e agora conseguia receber todo o comprimento de Shiro, até a base estar em volta de seus lábios e a ponta estar no fundo de sua garganta, sem engasgar. Sentiu o membro pulsar um instante antes de ser surpreendido pela sensação dos jatos de gozo em sua garganta.

Engoliu. Não engasgou. Limpou todo o membro de Shiro com a própria boca. Era incomum que ele gozasse tão rápido, incomum que o fizesse sem ter estado dentro de Keith, mais incomum ainda que não tivesse avisado. Mas se era isso que Shiro precisava, Keith estava mais do que disposto a dar-lhe prazer e pensar no seu próprio membro endurecido depois. Keith fez menção de se levantar, mas Shiro o manteve no lugar e se inclinou para beijá-lo com paixão. E enquanto o fazia, chegou o corpo ainda mais para a beirada da cama e a mão robótica pegou na mão de Keith e a direcionou para o meio de suas pernas.

Keith deixou um carinho na coxa de Shiro e foi subindo a mão, imaginando que ele queria que o tocasse. Mas Shiro pegou sua mão novamente, levando para o meio de suas nádegas e só então Keith entendeu. Quebrou o beijo com a surpresa mas assim que viu o rosto avermelhado de Shiro e o desejo queimando em seus olhos escuros e pesados não teve dúvidas. Essa situação era ainda mais rara, mas fazia sentido com o quanto toda a noite estava num clima diferente. E não era como se nunca tivesse acontecido antes. Além do mais, sempre que ocorreu, fora muito bom para os dois. Então, usando o indicador para acariciar o músculo entre as nádegas firmes e voltando a aproximar os lábios dos do outro, Keith disse, num sussurro.

— Vou cuidar de você, Takashi. Não faça muito barulho.

A resposta de Shiro foi um gemido baixo e um rolar de quadris, aceitando o carinho. Keith pôs a mão livre embaixo do colchão e procurou pelo frasco que ele mesmo tinha deixado ali um dia, não demorando a encontrar. A substância era viscosa e azulada e nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que era, mas Coran tinha deixado à mostra “acidentalmente” logo após a primeira vez dos dois a bordo do castelo - ocasião em que Keith passou alguns dias com os movimentos restringidos pelo desconforto - e ela lhes servia muito bem ao propósito.

Foi Shiro quem abriu o frasco e espalhou o gel na mão de Keith, que logo voltou a lhe tocar _lá._ Shiro relaxou e Keith começou a inserir o dedo médio, devagar, fazendo um arrepio passar pelo corpo do mais velho. Esperou pacientemente enquanto Shiro se acostumava e enquanto o fazia foi deixando beijos e leves mordidas por suas coxas musculosas. Quando o paladino negro começou a se remexer, Keith passou a mover o dedo em seu interior, explorando e sentindo as paredes lhe apertarem o dedo. A sensação e expectativa fez seu membro esquecido dentro da bermuda pulsar dolorosamente, mas Keith o ignorou. Continuou tocando Shiro por dentro e por fora. Era tudo por ele nessa noite.

Quando o aperto já havia diminuído um bocado, Keith começou a sondar a entrada com o segundo dedo. Dessa vez Shiro deixou escapar um xingamento alteano e Keith riu um pouco, recebendo um puxão nos cabelos em represália. Logo seus dois dedos se moviam livremente e quando Keith os curvou, Shiro gritou rouco com a sensação de ter sua próstata atingida. Rapidamente Keith ergueu o corpo, sem tirar suas mãos do corpo do outro, e colou os lábios ao de Shiro.

— Shhh. Vai acordar todo mundo.

Nessa nova configuração, Shiro teve acesso ao membro de Keith e desceu a bermuda apenas o suficiente para masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o mais novo arremetia os dedos dentro de seu corpo. Alguns minutos depois e Shiro já estava bem relaxado e escorregou o corpo, deitando-se na cama e levando Keith consigo. Keith se encaixou ao corpo do maior e escorregou lentamente para dentro dele enquanto o beijava com carinho.

Logo o ritmo era intenso demais para que tivessem fôlego para manter o beijo. Shiro não conseguia mais manter baixo o volume dos seus gemidos e Keith não se importava mais que escutassem. Sempre que faziam dessa maneira Shiro ficava ainda mais entregue às sensações e Keith, apesar de conter a voz, também mal podia se controlar. O mais novo sentiu o ápice chegar e saiu rapidamente de dentro do outro, deixando que seu gozo lhe sujasse as coxas. Beijou Shiro com carinho e o tocou com firmeza. E foi quando Keith sussurrou,

— Eu te amo, Takashi. - que Shiro se desfez mais uma vez, dessa vez na mão do namorado.

Shiro deixou o corpo relaxar e abraçou Keith com carinho. Com a boca colada a seu pescoço, respondeu:

— Também te amo.

Keith limpou os dois. Shiro estava sonolento, o que fez Keith se perguntar há quanto tempo ele não relaxava o suficiente para ter uma noite de sono decente. Quando voltou do banheiro o mais velho já dormia e Keith se aconchegou a ele, sendo prontamente abraçado. Em seu sono, Shiro tinha a feição tranquila e Keith desejava que permanecesse assim.

***

Keith acordou primeiro. Geralmente acontecia o contrário, mas Shiro parecia ainda em sono profundo quando o mais novo levantou e saiu pela porta. Andou pelos corredores e quando passou pelo quarto de Lance a porta já estava aberta e o paladino - agora - vermelho de pé. Keith entrou sem convite e se sentou na cama. Lance não protestou.

— Preciso te pedir uma coisa.

*

Keith voltou ao quarto de Shiro e, vendo a cama vazia, percebeu que o mais velho estava no pequeno banheiro. Quando saiu, Shiro parecia muito mais tranquilo do que no dia anterior e deixou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Keith. Antes que ele se afastasse, Keith o abraçou com força, querendo lhe transmitir tudo o que sentia.

— Preciso ir.

— Eu sei.

Keith vasculhou a expressão de Shiro procurando por qualquer sinal de desagrado mas só encontrou apoio. Era o Shiro que conhecia e amava ali.

— Fique tranquilo, Keith. Estou bem.

Finalmente sua pergunta havia sido respondida e a resposta parecia sincera e isso deixou Keith aliviado. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas pelo corredor. Cruzaram com Lance e Coran e Keith acenou para colega, num acordo mudo. Despediu-se dos dois e soube que Pidge estava arrumando as coisas com o pai e não quis interromper. Pediu para que os outros lhe deixassem um abraço, bem como para Hunk que fazia o café da manhã, Allura e Lotor. Keith foi até seu módulo e abraçou Shiro mais uma vez, inspirando seu cheiro e gravando-o na memória. Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria até que pudessem estar juntos assim novamente, mas sabia que estariam sempre esperando um pelo outro.

***

Shiro sentia-se mais leve. Apenas a presença de Keith, ainda que breve, era como um norte para si. Sentia-se mais no controle de si mesmo. Chegou mesmo a brincar na partida de Sam e sua mente estava mais clara para enfrentar os desafios que viriam a seguir. Ainda estava ciente de que havia algo errado consigo, mas não se entregaria ao medo. Lutaria contra o que quer que fosse isso. E contaria com as pessoas especiais a seu redor para ajudá-lo. Era como Keith havia dito e Shiro se ocupava em repetir em sua mente. _Você ainda é você._ E não deixaria nada o roubar de si mesmo.


End file.
